


Overprotective

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: A super short fic about how Hank had always been overprotective on you - he's just so scared you'd end up the same way as Cole did.





	Overprotective

“You sure you getting alright out there? I can come with you if-” your father’s sentence was interrupted by your huff.

“Dad, I’m getting just fine. Max and I are just going to the movies and you can pick me up afterwards if you feel like it, there’s a lot of nice places to hang out nearby, like cafés.” you placed a quick kiss on Hank’s cheek.

“Fine. Max, take care of my daughter and make sure nothing happens to her, alright?”

“Yes, mister Anderson.”

“Remember that I’m a cop.”

“Dad!”

“What?”

You sighed, took Max’s hand and dragged them with you to the ticket booth.

Hank looked after you two for a while, before he started the car again and drove to a nearby café.

He knew he was a little bit too protective to you. You were a teenager already, you were about to experience your first love and Max… Max was someone you deserved. A good kid.

He just could never forgive himself if anything happened to you. If he had to go through the same hell as he was going through with Cole.

_You were the one who dragged him out of the deep waters after Cole’s death_.

And if something ever happened to you, there would be no one to drag Hank out again.


End file.
